secrets and lies
by thecaptainjones
Summary: The people you thought you trusted hides the darkest secret of your life
1. Chapter 1

"I'm your mother!" Snow says as tears are streaming down her face. It wasn't supposed to be this way they were going to fix everything.

"I don't care." How could they even call themselves parents? After all they did just so Emma wouldn't turn evil. A mother lost her child. They told her they put her through the wardrobe for her best chance to keep her safe. Was everything they told her a lie? Was her life based on lies?

Her lie detector was going crazy she knew something was wrong but she trusted her parents enough to know that they would never keep a secret from her. In that moment she didn't feel like Emma Swan the Savior she felt like Emma Swan the lost little girl who couldn't understand why her parents gave her up.

"I trusted you! I thought that I could finally accept that I had parents who loved me. It was just too good to be true." Emma said walking to the table to grab her keys. She couldn't stay here any longer she didn't feel safe.

"Emma we do love you. We thought we were protecting you, we had no choice we knew the curse was coming we had to do something, we needed you to come back to us." Charming said reaching over to grab her arm.

"No! Get away from me David. I don't know who you guys are anymore." She all but ran to her car starting the engine to get away as fast as she could. She knew they would start looking for her in the morning, but she didn't care she would deal with it later.

She had been driving around for a while now and found herself at the docks. She should've brought a jacket with her as it was getting colder. But it felt good the coldness making the pain go away just a little. She didn't know how she felt, all the emotions flooding her body. Her magic was starting to act up.

She heard footstep walking towards her. "David if it's you go away I have nothing left to say to you anymore." How could he have the nerve to go look for her when he knew she needed the space?

"Swan, What are you doing in the bloody cold?" Looking up she saw Killian walking towards her with a worried face expression.

"I had to get away, I couldn't stand it anymore." She said her voice cracking just a little.

Coming closer he wrapped his arms up around her. She let it all out, all the events of the day. She loved that he didn't pressure her into telling him what was up, he knew she would tell him when she felt like it. Finally she let out her final teardrop on his soaked shoulder, she felt a little better but that didn't mean she was ready to forgive her parents.

"Killian, do you think I can stay with you tonight? I can't go back to the loft not now." Since Killian had gotten the Jolly back he no longer needed to stay at Granny's.

"Swan it would be my pleasure. But just a fair warning that I don't pillage and plunder after 11 p.m. at night." That earned him little smile, even in the roughest times of her life he could always make her smile.

She never really looked at the Jolly before and now that she had the time it was beautiful. She could tell that it was well taken care of. "Here Swan you can take my bed I'll sleep in the other bunk tonight."

"No, Killian please don't leave. I need you." She wanted that comfort she could always find with him, that blanket of security.

As they got settled in on the small bed she curled into his body feeling sleepy after the events of the day. He kissed the top of her head making her feel safe in his arms. "Thank you Killian for letting me sleep here tonight."

"Love you never need to thank me for letting me hold you. Now get some rest tonight and we can go out for Granny's in the morning." It was the best sleep she had in a long time and for a while she felt safe.


	2. Henry

When she wakes up the next morning she feels better more relaxed. She walks over to her jacket taking out her phone to see her messages. Most of them are from her parents begging for her to come back to loft so they could talk and maybe she will later tonight, she couldn't always walk away from her problems and she still had Henry to think about.

Just then her hone rings, when she looks at the caller ID she sees Henry's name flashing on the screen. "Hey kid everything alright?" She knows he knows that something is going on he might be 12 but he was a smart kid.

"Mom where are you? Are you okay? Are you and grandma and grandpa fighting?" She hated that she had let her son worry about her it should've been the other way around.

"Yeah I just needed to get away for a while but I'm fine now. Maybe when you get out of school we could do something, just the two of us like old times. How does that sound?"

"Yeah! We could go to the new arcade that just opened up, I heard they had some awesome games."

"Okay we can do whatever you want, since you don't have to go to Regina's tonight."

"Cool. Got to run Mom the bus is coming. Love you"

"Bye Henry, have a nice day at school, I love you too."

Just as she was putting her phone away in her pocket Killian started waking up looking for Emma.

"Love, you alright there?"

"Yeah Henry just called asking where I was. I told him we could go somewhere after school just me and him."

"Oh that's great, he is always talking about how he wants to spend more time with you when we go sailing together." It was kind of weird that her pirate boyfriend was spending more time with her son than she was but at the same time it was kind of sweet Henry didn't really have a father figure in his life except for David. Even though Henry wasn't his real son Emma knew that Killian would protect Henry with his wife and love him like his own.

"You know you could come with us if you want Henry wouldn't mind."

"No, it's okay love you and the lad go have fun I have to help Belle at the library today."

At three Emma went to go pick up Henry from school since she didn't want him to wait for her too long. She treasured the normal things she got to do with her son it was not everyday that life in Storybrooke was quiet. When the bell rang for the end of school Henry came running towards the car with a big smile on his face. "Woah kid whats the rush we got all day."

"I know I'm jus really excited we haven't done anything together since New York." To hear that her son wanted to hang out with her still made her heart swell and tears prick her eyes.

"I know I miss hanging out with you too. If only Storybrooke was a normal town. So where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to Granny's before we do anything else I haven't ate since lunch and I'm starving." Growing teenage boys always hungry no matter how much food you give them.

As he was eating his grilled cheese (mama's boy) Henry was telling her about his day at school and how we got a perfect score on his history test. "Aright now that you had your second lunch where would you like to go now?"

"Well there is the new arcade that I was telling you about this morning we could go there or we could go to the movies and see a new movie." She knew Henry had wanted to go to the arcade so they agreed to go there instead.

"Mom, this place is so cool! There is so much games to play, i bet i can beat you on at least three games."

"oh you're on kid, loser gets to do clean dishes for the whole week."

They spent over 3 hours at the arcade going form game to game, when they got to the car it was already 7:30. "Mom are you and Grandma and Grandpa okay? Why weren't you there when I woke up this morning?" She knew he was going to ask sooner or later and if he was anything like her he would know if she was lying so she had to tell him the truth.

"Well kid it's a long story but your Grandma and Grandpa have been lying to me a lot lately and I got mad at them so I walked out I didn't intend on leaving you I just couldn't stay there."

"But they probably lied to protect you, wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

"Yeah but the things they did is unforgivable Henry."

"Well are you going to stay at the loft tonight?"

"Yeah, Of course I am I can't leave all alone and plus I miss sleeping with my baby boy."

"Mooomm, I'm not a baby anymore I'm 12 years old already."

"You might be 12 but to me your always my baby."

When they got back to the loft Emma and Henry went straight to their room, she didn't even stare at her parents. As they got ready for bed Henry went up behind her and hugged her real hard.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"That's for being the best Mom ever. I really enjoyed our time together and next time maybe we can ask Killian to go along with us." She couldn't help herself, a tear fell down her cheek, how did she get so lucky with the best son ever.

"Henry this was the best day for me in a long time we should do this again more often maybe every two weeks will be our time together. I love you but you need to get to bed I have to talk with you grandparents I'll be up in a second." Tucking her son in she kissed his forehead a gesture she wished somebody would have done for her when she was little. Henry was her whole world and she thank her lucky stars everyday that he came into her life. Her little man the heart of the truest believer.


End file.
